Can't Buy Me Love
by JupiterSun11
Summary: Arnold secretly makes a deal with the most unlikely girl in school to be his girlfriend...but why? Fluff! Multiple chapters! :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey all. This is another story par moi but this time, it's longer and will have multiple chapters. ****And sorry in advance I know that Arnold may be a little OOC in the beginning.**

**Please Enjoy! **

**I no own Hey Arnold**

* * *

_I should have seen him coming, running and panting with his hair blowing in the wind. This always happens, fate always hurls us together but this time, I wish it hadn't. Isn't that crazy? _

"Helga!" Arnold smiles at me. This makes me scowl, why would he be so happy to see me on the ground. "OH. Sorry." Being the knight in shining armor that he is, he stretches out his hand to help me up.

Grabbing it, I glared at him but he is still smiling. "Hey, watch where you are going, Football He-"

"Oh, I am so glad that I bumped into you, Helga." Now he is smiling like an idiot and his eyes look like a child's when they want something. _Okay now I am confused. Maybe he wants to confess the deep desire he has for me as I have for him. Maybe that night a year ago when I had confessed my undying love, knocked some sense into him. Yeah…right. _

_He wanted to see me? _I nearly scoffed. "Okay, I better go get the nurse." I spin around just wanting to book it out of there.

"No! Wait!" His warm hand shot out and held my shoulder. I couldn't keep the lovesick grin from appearing my face. Thank goodness my back was turned to him. This kind of thing has been happening a lot ever since I confessed; I am more open, unfortunately. "I just wanted to ask you something, Helga."

"Oh?" I raise my brow. "And just what is this something, Hair Boy?"

"I…um…you know…still kind of like Lila but…she…doesn't like me back." Arnold sighed. "I just want another chance…so I was thinking about our whole relationship…and I remember when my cousin came to visit…" He trailed off.

"Spit it out, Arnoldo! I don't have time to stand here all day." My face didn't portray any emotion but disappointment filled me inside.

"Sorry. You remember that whole scenario where I tried to make Lila jealous so I was hoping we could try that again…you know…to see if she has feelings for me at all…maybe…You were so helpful the last time and I appreciated that." Arnold shut his eyes, waiting for the yelling and then to be pushed onto the ground when none came, he cautiously opened his eyes to see a stern look on Helga's face; her arms crossed and foot tapping. She was obviously not happy.

"Uh no, I remember what happened last time Hair Boy and it didn't end well. I had your creepy cousin following me for days and then somehow he got my number. He called me for weeks after he left." Her scowl and sarcastic tone didn't fade even as she turned and was about to stomp away. "In addition isn't she always telling you that she doesn't like you that way. Do you need a billboard sign to tell you?"

"I don't know…but she always hangs out with me. Please, Helga. I'll do anything." He pleaded with all his heart and smiled with relief when she had stopped only to turn around and look him in the eye.

"Yeah, but that's because you both are friends. Wait a minute, anything?" I drawled the last word as my brow rose again.

"Yeah…I'll pay you!" He smiled, poor boy thinks that he has me hooked but once again I shake my head and walk away. He runs up to me and looks at me with shining pleading eyes, I can't help but go back and remember everything he has done for me. _Stupid Football Head, I despise your looks of plead and need. _

"Fine." I rolled my eyes as the bitter word escaped my mouth.

"Oh! Thanks Helga." He wrapped me in a hug. "Come to my house around 5 o' clock."

"Fine." Out comes that bitter word again. I push him away, harder than I intended and walk to class. I am the first to arrive; I sit down in the desk at the back corner and cross my arms while I gaze out the window. Mr. Simmons gives me a puzzled look but continues to mark our math tests. He must be thinking that it's so strange for Helga to be in so early, she is one _special_ child. I nearly scoff at the thought. Soon enough I am writing many pieces of poetry in my pink book with my favorite purple pen. The time just seems to fly by, I am happier in my corner than outside. The bell sounds and everyone runs to their classes. Phoebe finds me in the corner, not at all surprised to see me in here so early. I am glad she doesn't ask questions being how good of a friend she is but not so glad when she drags me to my usual middle row seat which is in front of that big headed Arnold. He turns and smiles at me, I just shoot him a glare and return to my work. _How did I get myself into this mess? _I sighed.

I walked outside and felt the cool breeze tangle my hair. It was pretty quiet, well as quiet as it can get anyway but then I hear sneakers pounding the pavement and a masculine voice calling my name. _Oh boy. I longed, dreamed of him chasing me and pouring out his heart and soul. _I spin around and he skids to a stop.

"Why are you following me, Hair Boy?" My hands find its way to my hips and a scowl to my face.

"Um...I wanted to walk you home." He smiled nervously.

I rolled my eyes. _He just likes to keep torturing me with his 'good deeds.' Oh Arnold. _"We haven't started this whole 'dating' thing yet, Football Head. Just go home." I saw a blush come to his face to my surprise.

Arnold rubbed his neck nervously. "I know but I want too...walk you home, I mean."

"Whatever floats your boat, Hair Boy." I start walking towards my house, pretending not to care if he follows or not. _You know this might not be so bad...I mean I get to spend time with my beloved and he willingly wants to spend time with me...sort of. _I felt a warm presence beside me and sighed. It was awkward silence for both blondes, the only sound was their feet hitting the sidewalk in an even pattern.

"You are not mad at me, right Helga?" Arnold's small voice broke the silence. "I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do."

Helga hesitated, "I..." Her kept her gaze away from him. _He has done so much for me in the past, maybe it's time that I should do the same._ "It's fine." My pace quickened as my shoulders tensed. I sensed his concerned gaze watching me. I turned to scowl at him. "What?"

"Nothing! Uh...let's just go to my house."

"Why? You said 5 o' clock, Football Head. I think it's time to get a watch." I began walking at a quicker pace.

"I know but...I figure we are walking home together anyway...so how about it?" He matched my pace.

"Fine." Sighing and throwing my hands up in the air, giving up.

It was silent as they turned around but Arnold soon spoke up. "You have been saying that a lot..."

"What have I been saying, Arnoldo?"

"You have been saying _Fine _ever since this morning."

"Yeah...well. You have been a pest all day, Football Head."

"Whatever you say, Helga." He sighed in defeat and decided to keep quiet during the entire walk home.

* * *

**A/N: Welcome back... This is the first. What did you think, put it in a review. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey again. I realized I made a mistake in the summary. Silly me. It should be fixed now. ;0) Thanks for all the enjoy and you know that I don't own nothing. **

**Oh and there is a perspective change. This chapter and the rest will be in third person. **

**Here is Chapter two! **

* * *

They finally reached Arnold's house. Smoke was coming from the chimney and roast marshmallows wafted from the holes in the walls. Helga's stomach growled and the boy smirked at her embarrassment.

"C'mon. Let's go and get something to eat." He held out his out, hoping she would accept his peace offering.

"Whatever," Helga mumbled right after she rolled her blue eyes. Arnold led her up to his room along with a plate of pan grilled cheese sandwiches. The aroma just made Helga's stomach growl even louder which in turn made Arnold chuckle louder. "Just keep walking, Hair Boy."

Arnold pushed open his door for Helga, watching her reaction to his room. Nothing. Disappointed he pulled a small table over to the red couch and sat down, missing the small quirk of the lips on Helga's face. Inwardly she was buzzing with ecstasy. Even visiting his room for so many a time, she still got excited. "Let's get this over with, Football Head." She grabbed a sandwich and took a bite.

"Okay. I just want to let you know, if you are uncomfortable with this you don't have to continue..." Arnold clasped his hands together nervously. "To be honest Helga, I am not entirely comfortable with this idea either." Helga stopped mid-bite and looked at him with concern and a tinge of hurt. "It's nothing personal but it is just not sitting right. Maybe I feel that I am using someone to get someone else." Arnold looked at her now, eyes filled with confusion. Helga sighed.

"Look Arnoldo. In case you haven't known me for ten years I, Helga G. Pataki is not controlled or used by anyone. Let's just call this my debt owed for all the times you saved my butt over the years. Okay?" She took a drink of her canned orange juice, Arnold had placed on the table when they had entered the room.

"Okay, Helga. Whatever you say. Thanks for helping me. So how do you want to do this deal thing?"

"Hmm...well...Let's see. Okay, when we are on our 'dates'..." She air quoted 'dates' with her two fingers, "...you will pay for everything. Nothing on the cheap. Also, no matter how disgusted you are by it, you must treat me like a gentleman should...well more than you do now. You remember the Arnie situation...we have too step it up a notch. So we should spend _more _time together, even at school. You know to rub it in her face. Oh and my fee is wrestle-mania grand tour tickets and..." Helga trailed off, trying to think of something else. _This will already be a treat, getting to spend my time with my beloved. Hmm...I could get a kick out of this. _"...the last thing is for me to know and you to find out..." By now she was pacing back and forth in front Arnold. "After this blows over."

"What?" Arnold's eyes widened, knowing Helga she could have something sinister in mind.

"You heard me. Do you agree to the terms or not?" Her hands found their way to her hips.

_I guess, I have nothing to lose...but my dignity. _"I do agree." Arnold croaked out.

"Great, Football Head." She spat into her hand and stuck it out for Arnold to shake. Arnold looked at it with disgust for a mere second before wiping it off his face.

"You shake it, Arnoldo. C'mon you are going to have to get used to it, we are going to be spending very _much_ time together." She smirked deviously. Arnold sighed, defeated and spat into his hand then slowly accepting her hand. He was surprised at how soft her hands were almost like satin. "Well, see you in the funny papers, Arnoldo. Call me when you want to set something up." Then she was gone, poof. Leaving Arnold to his thoughts.

He rolled onto his sea foam green sheets and gazed up at the skylight, thinking about what just happened. He was a bit confused and he felt a bit guilty. _I could always call it off..._ Arnold didn't know how long he was laying there, lost in thought and soon he fell asleep. Meanwhile, Helga had mixed emotions...She was joyous to be spending time with her Arnold but he just wanted her to get to Lila. _Might as well enjoy it while it lasts. _She sighed.

* * *

The next day, Helga waited on her stoop. Arnold called her this morning, asking if they could walk to school together. The boy didn't have to ask, she would jump at any opportunity. So here she was, sitting on the cold concrete steps, the wind blowing in her hair and making her shiver. She was drowsy, her hand cupped her cheek.

"Where's you're jacket?" A masculine, kind voice called out to her. After moments of silence, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Huh?" Her sleepy voice cut through the cold.

"Hey." Arnold whispered softly, his eyes in her field of vision.

"Hey..." She swooned contently. Suddenly she felt warm, her shivers ceased and someone was holding her shoulder tightly. Arnold had given her his blue jacket. A dreamy sighed escaped her lips, catching herself she scowled. "What exactly are you doing, Football Head?"

"Taking a sleepy blonde to school." He smirked.

"Watch it, Shortman." Helga gave him a warning look. They walked to school in silence but halfway there, Arnold had the impulse to grab her hand. He decided it couldn't hurt and slowly but surely grasped her small hand in his own, surprisingly it was warm. The two blondes made it to school late and made quite the entrance in class. Murmurs and gasps traveled through the students of Mr. Simmons. Gerald gave Arnold a look of puzzlement and mouthed the words of question, _Did I miss something? _Arnold shook his head and smiled while guiding his companion to her seat. The couple earned many looks of confusion during that whole morning. Phoebe looked to her friend, waiting for Simmons to lecture about geometry then she leaned over and whispered to her friend.

"Hey! What was that about?" Phoebe was curious. In return she received a shrug and a nonchalant smile. _She is not off the hook that easy. _Phoebe was dying by the time the lunch bell rang, she knew of her friend's love towards Arnold. When class was over and the students left to get their lunches, Phoebe hurried over to Helga.

"Pheebs, get my a burger and curly fries. Oh and don't forget the chocolate milk." Helga absentmindedly demanded her friend as she packed her books.

"That is not important right now!" Phoebe was excited, hoping that something happened between the blondes. "I mean, we have important things to discuss."

"If it's about the homework, Pheebs. I can't help ya."

"No, no. It's about you and..._ Ice Cream_." Phoebe whispered the last part and watched as Helga froze. She smirked, know she had her best friend in a cornered.

"I-uh...Don't know what you are talking about...?" Helga started.

"A-ha! So something has transpired." Phoebe smirked at her unusually stuttering best friend.

Helga hung her head, defeated, knowing that her friend could see through anything. "Look, go get me my lunch and I will tell you...okay?"

"Getting!" The Asian chirped and smiled, feeling victorious.

At the tables, in the farthest corner the two girls sat. Helga purposely sitting at a table in front of Lila's.

"So..." Phoebe started, wanting to know but to caring to push.

Helga placed her head in her arms. "Ugh...Okay, Pheebs. Arnold..er..Ice Cream came up to me yesterday, wanting to talk to me..." She glanced up at her friend who was trying to stop a smile from forming on her lips but encouraging Helga to continue. "Well, Ice Cream still likes _Strawberries (Lila)_ and now wants me to pretend to date him to make her jealous just like when Arnie came to visit." It came out all in a rush and she shuddered at the name of_ Arnie. _Helga sighed but smirked at the codename for Lila. _Strawberries, _she was allergic to them. Phoebe's lips formed a small 'o' and patted Helga's back comfortingly. "Pheebs, Ice Cream just looked at me so pleadingly, I couldn't help but give in."

"Perhaps, there was also something in it for you?" Phoebe smirked at her blushing friend.

"Yeah, well." Helga rubbed her arm nervously but bully mode kicked in. "You can't tell anyone. Forget this conversation ever happened." Her tone held more of an old spice to it but Phoebe understood what she meant.

"Forgetting." Phoebe smiled. The girls were so wrapped in their conversation that they didn't notice two boys walking over.

"Hey babe." A smooth voice vibrated Phoebe's ear. She looked up into deep root beer brown eyes.

"Hi, Gerald..." Her timid voice rang out. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Arnold sit on the other side of Helga, she watched as he placed a hand on her arm while he talked to her. Phoebe smiled. "and Arnold." Arnold smiled and went back to talking to Helga.

* * *

"So, Helga...ready to put on a show?" Arnold smiled. "Well, if you are ready."

"Quite fussing, Football Head. Any Pataki can take care of herself."

"Whatever you say..._darling_." Arnold knew it was bold, Gerald knew it and probably some random stranger knew it.

"Darn straight, _Honey bear_." She patted his cheek for as if saying, _'you're a goner.' _Arnold simply chuckled and dug into his food. After a few bites, he cleared his throat.

"Helga, why don't we go to the movies tonight? I heard Lila is going with some friends." His voice was hushed and made Helga want to swoon.

"Mmkay..." Helga mumbled emotionlessly and she took sip of her chocolate milk. Then she remembered that they were trying to make Lila jealous, "Ohh, _Arnnold. _That would be simply divine! I would _love _to!" Helga put a hand to her chest, daintily. Arnold simply smiled and patted her back in thanks.

"I'll pick you up at seven." Helga looked up at him with wide eyes, confused but he smiled again and got up to leave.

* * *

**A/N: Yup... Stuff is about to go down, down, doooown. Fluffy, non? ) Anyway, put your thoughts in a review! I am open to criticism. About updates, you needn't worry your pretty head about it. It will come. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again. Thanks for all the helpful and sweet reviews. Another chapter is here! Please enjoy with a favourite snack. ;) **

* * *

Now, Helga was standing at her closet. A pensive look on her face, wondering what to wear. Several hours have passed since lunch and school had finished. _I shouldn't dress too fancy, it's just a movie...but then again we are pretending to date...Hmm. _After half an hour of deciding, she decided on a black scoop neck shirt, over top was a white sweater with navy blue dark washed jeans. A gold chain hung around her neck and she wore gold splattered black chucks. Her blonde hair was swept back into a high ponytail, a few loose tendrils falling to the side and her pink bow sat proudly on her head. She put a little bit of lip gloss on her lips and glanced at the mirror. _I guess this looks okay...It's already time, Football Head should be here any minute anyway. _As if on cue, the doorbell rang, Helga ran down the stairs almost tripping over her self doing so. She knew she had to get there before Big Bob. Helga righted herself and opened the door.

"I am going out!" She called to her nonexistent family, "Hey, Arnold." She stepped out and closed the door behind her. Arnold was just dressed in his normal attire.

"Wow..." He breathed before a moment of silence and then clearing his throat. "I mean, you look nice."

"Thanks, Arnoldo. You don't look half bad yourself." She smirked but Arnold noticed a small tinge of pink of her cheeks. They both started walking toward the cinema, they simply talked about the science homework that Mr. Simmons gave them, Helga chuckled. "So what are we seeing, Hair Boy?"

"Um...I think it's Guns and Roses..." Arnold rubbed the back of his neck.

"You think? What's it about?" Helga frowned, hoping Arnold didn't pull her into some romantic chick flick.

"I dunno..." Arnold smiled nervously. "Guess we'll find out."

"Ugh, Geek Bait. It sounds mushy to me." Two blondes made it to the ticket counter and then to the popcorn stand.

"So...what do you want?" Arnold asked, reaching into his wallet.

Helga put a hand on his that was reaching into his wallet. "I'll get this one." She smiled. To the cashier she demanded, "Get me some of those chocolate covered ice cream things and a yahoo soda."

"What? No, no. I promised I would pay." Arnold frantically tried to persuade her.

"Calm down, Football Head. I'll get it this once, just to ease into things. Okay?" Helga moved her hand to his shoulder. "So, what do you want?"

"Um...I guess I'll just have a small popcorn and a yahoo soda." He smiled kindly. _Maybe this won't be so bad...she is letting her guard down. I'll have Lila before I know it. _Arnold and Helga got their things and calmly walked into the dark theatre. Arnold found seats behind Lila and her friends. He gave her a wide smile and little wave then he looked toward Helga and gave her a bigger smile. Arnold gestured toward the seats and sat down. Helga did the same. Only halfway through the movie, Arnold's eyelids began to droop and a small snore escaped his lips. Minutes later, he was being shaken awake.

"Hey! Football Head." She whispered, her hand gently shaking his shoulder. Arnold stirred and his eyes opened slowly. He realized that he was sleeping on Helga's shoulder. "You fell asleep."

"Hmm...Sorry." He nervously rubbed the back on his neck and settled into his seat.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" She leaned over, her warm breath making the hair on his neck stand up.

"What?" He looked at her with curious green eyes, Helga could see the gushy, sickly romantic movie reflecting in his eye.

"Well, you made your point with Lila," Her thumb jerked toward the redhead. "Why don't we go see Evil Twin 5 and cut this barf fest short?"

Arnold chuckled but relented, knowing that she was right. Although something stopped him. "Wait, Helga. We already paid for this movie." He sighed. Helga rolled her eyes.

"C'mon Football Head, live a little." She poked him in the arm and received a glare from the blonde beside her. He crossed his arms and pouted those cute lips of his."Fine. Have fun watching this boring movie, I am leaving. I don't have to waste my time here with you." She got up and stomped her way down the aisle. Many people huffed loudly or shot her glares showing their annoyance to her disturbance.

"Helga! Wait!" Arnold whispered harshly, other people in the theatre became annoyed, shushing him loudly. _So much for going well as planned..._Arnold followed her out, hoping to catch her. Helga brightened when she saw her favorite football head leave the exit doors of the theatre.

"Hey! You might not be as a big of a wet blanket as I thought." She placed her hands on her hips and smirked approvingly. "Let's go see that movie!" She grabbed his hand, struggling to fight those sweet thoughts from exiting her mouth.

"Wait, Helga!" He was too late, Arnold sighed and followed her reluctantly into the next theatre. Though an unnoticed small smile that graced his lips as he walked with the dangerous blonde into the dark theatre.

"Great! The movie just started." Her smile was contagious. "And perfect seats! Are we lucky or what, Football Head?" Arnold just smiled in response and sat back, finally having a good time. To be honest, he loved the thrill he got when he was with Helga. The blondes jumped when the axe was thrown into the closet door where the group of friends were hiding, their hands both clutched the same arm rest. They both blushed.

"Sorry." He whispered.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes. "How much do you want to bet that the redhead, Abby gets it first?"

Arnold chortled quietly. "I don't know about that Helga...I think that Rick is the first to go."

"Oh, seriously Hair Boy? Abby is definitely a goner, she is too stupid to save herself." Helga took a gulp of her drink.

"We'll see about that." He gave her a daring half lidded look.

"It's ON, Football Head!" She turned back to the movie with a spark of determination in her eye. Soon enough Abby tip toed downstairs but then she heard a noise and jumped. "Hello?" Abby called as she peered into the kitchen, her twin hiding in corner pounced. Screams could be heard then sudden silence. "What kind of buffoon shouts hello? What? Is her evil twin going to say: I'm here in the kitchen, want a sandwich?" Helga scoffed and whispered in Arnold's ear. "Looks like I won, Arnoldo." Her tone was deadly but victorious. Arnold gave her a worried look when she started to rub her hands to together like a madman. "I am so going to _enjoy_ this." She chuckled maniacally.

"I am starting to think that watching this horror movie wasn't such a good idea..."

"What, because you lost?" She started to laugh but someone shushed her from behind, Helga turned and shot them a glare. Arnold put his hand on her shoulder, instantly getting her attention.

"Just watch the movie, Helga." Arnold removed his hand and returned his attention to the movie. Helga rolled her eyes and huffed.

The blondes walked out the of the theatre, throwing out their garbage. The movie finished a long time ago. Helga laughed hard when Arnold when he tripped over a snag in the carpet on his way out. Arnold who now lay on his back, looking up at her while rolling his eyes. When she stopped, she held out a hand for him but didn't notice his devious smirk. Next thing Helga knew she was pulled to the floor. "Thanks Football Head." She propped herself up on her elbow and flicked an old popcorn kernel at his football shaped head.

Arnold smirked back and replied, "I learn from the best." He laughed when she puffed her chest out proudly.

"Arnold? Helga? Wow, what an ever so wonderful coincidence." Lila helped both of them up. "Did you enjoy the oh too wonderful movie, Guns and Roses?"

"Uh...I...uh..." Arnold smiled nervously.

"Arnold, thought it would be a great movie to show his girlfriend." Helga stepped up to the plate, bringing on her best acting she could muster. She grasped Arnold's arm.

Lila's pleasant front faltered for a second or two. "Well! I am ever so happy for the two of you. Especially you, Helga." Lila smiled pleasantly and walked away, ignoring the glare from Helga.

"I don't think this is working, Helga." His eyes downcast and his voice held a sad tone.

"What? Are you kidding? We got her attention, that's a good start." She crossed her arms. "Did you expect her to fall at your feet, begging for your love when she found out? Yeesh, Football Head. You have quite the ego there." Helga started walking quickly toward the exits. Arnold struggled to keep up. "I don't know about you, geek bait but I am beat. See you tomorrow."

"Yeah...I'll walk you home." Arnold smiled briefly, looking at the moon before glancing down, his hands in his pockets.

"You don't have to do that, Football Head."

"I want too, Helga. It's the least I can do."

"Fine, if you insist, Hair boy." Helga scowled at him but he noticed that it faded and a smirk replaced it. "We can talk about that bet that _I _won!" She cackled. Arnold rolled his eyes and sighed, a smile gracing his lips.

"Okay, Helga."

"Oh! I got it! This is going to be brilliant." She smiled wickedly and clasped her hands together before looking at an unsuspecting Arnold. "You must wear my pink bow for one school day." She grinned while pointing to her bow.

"What?!" Arnold's eyes popped wide open. "You have to be joking, Helga." His expression sent Helga into a fit of giggles. "Please, no."

"Lighten up, Arnoldo. It's only a day, plus we are 'dating' now and that means no suspicion." She air quoted the word 'dating' and smirked down at the pleading blonde boy. Arnold stared at the concrete and kept walking toward her house. "Don't be like that, Football Head. I need to get some enjoyment out of this situation too." Helga chuckled.

"Whatever you say, Helga."

* * *

The next day, Arnold was already dreading each minute. He had headed to Helga's house, only to meet a devious Helga. Her face became dark, then she pounced on him and tied a bow on one of his cornstalks of hair. "Helga! I could have done that myself."

"Oops, my bad Football Head." Helga snickered, her hand covering her mouth. He had to admit, she was kind of cute. "C'mon, let's go." With that she grabbed him by the arm and led him into the school. Arnold sat down at his desk and placed his head on the table.

"Arnold, my man...we need to talk." Gerald's low voice reached Arnold's ears. He lifted his head and waited for Gerald to continue. "Okay, man. What's with you and Helga? You have been hanging out with her a lot lately...Did she threaten you to do her homework? If she did, I swear, I get my brother, Fuzzy Slippers to dig up some dirt on her."

Arnold chuckled, "No, no Gerald."

Confused, Gerald knocked on his head, "Maybe we should check you into a mental hospital. So...why are you always with her?"

Arnold became nervous, should he tell his best friend about his scheme or should he hide it. "Well, um...you see. I made this deal with Helga, she agreed to be my 'girlfriend' to make Lila jealous." Gerald's eyes widened, shock settling into his features.

"WHAT?! Arnold, tell me you still don't have a crush on Lila. You told me weeks ago that you were over little red." Gerald shook his head, trying to sort his thoughts. "Since when are you so mischievous? Wait a minute...Helga agreed to this?" Gerald frowned, his best friend had definitely gone over the edge.

"Yeah, I still got something for her, Lila. I don't know but I saw her helping a baby bird back into its nest and I just felt warm inside." Arnold sighed. "As for Helga, she gets something out of it too."

Gerald rolled his eyes. "What? Permission to mock you all the time? Is that why you are wearing that bow? Oh, Arnold...This is never going to work, Lila won't fall for that."

"No...I lost a bet. It could happen!" Arnold sighed and gingerly touched the pink bow.

"Ho, ho. You lost a bet! And to Helga G. Pataki, no less. I am going to enjoy this." Gerald smiled and made his way to his desk, winking at Phoebe in the process. Arnold watched him go, thoughts of what Gerald said buzzing in his mind. _Maybe he is right...But there is no harm in trying...right? I could always back out. _ He knew Gerald was right, what was he doing? His thoughts were interrupted when Lila walked into the classroom.

"Hello, Arnold. What an ever so-" Lila stopped, "Is that a bow on your head?"

Arnold sighed and nodded. Lila smiled wider, "It is ever so cute that you want to be closer with Helga. So much, that you wore a bow." Her smile was still plastered to her face. Arnold thought it was a little weird but gave her another nod, his words unable to work. She left and Arnold was left to tend to his thoughts.

"Hey! Football Head?" Helga knocked on his head. "Earth to Arnoldo!"

"Hmm...What?" Arnold turned slowly, his head still conflicted with thoughts.

Gerald watched the whole ordeal from the other side if the room..._What was my man thinking? He definitely is going to get himself into a pickle. That or he is going to get murdered by Helga. _

"Hi Gerald," A timid voice called out to him.

"Hey babe," Gerald cast a glance a Phoebe but continued to stare at the blonde couple. Phoebe followed his gaze and gave the same worried look. "I am worried, Pheebs."

"I believe I feel the same. This does seem kind of peculiar," Phoebe paused, thinking. "This could take a turn for the worse..."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah... whew. Questions, Comments, Flaming balls of Fire? Put in a Review. ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heyo! Another Chapter of CBML. The fourth, I believe. ;) It's short but important. **

* * *

The days passed on, it was now Saturday. Arnold and Helga had a date at Chez Pierre at 6 o' clock. According to recent research done by Helga, Lila goes to that restaurant every second Saturday of the month for supper. Arnold had taken a liking to Helga's soft side but assuming it was just an act, he let it go. Though sometimes he caught himself daydreaming about the blonde. Weird...even before they started 'dating,' he had been thinking about her more frequently.

"So Arnold what looks good?" Helga was about to kick up her feet on the table but caught herself, remembering she was Arnold's date. For this date she wore her simple pink dress and shoes but tied a sparkled ribbon in her hair to make glamorize the look. Lila sat only booths away with some friends. Her laughter echoed throughout the restaurant. Arnold opened his menu and glanced at the choices.

"I don't know Helga... I am not very hungry this evening. Let's just start with dessert." He sent her a smile.

"Ohh, you rebel!" Helga half-shouted, hoping Lila would hear. Helga knew she had a job to do and she was going to do right although sacrifices must be made. Arnold's smile almost faded into a frown.

Arnold leaned closer over the table and whispered, "What are you doing?" His clueless expression nearly sent Helga into a fit of laughter.

"My job, doofus." Helga sent a glance to the back where Lila sat.

"Oh right." Arnold murmured. The waiter greeted the two and took their two orders of chocolate cheesecake. All of a sudden, Helga started to laugh loudly, gaining the attention of the whole restaurant. Arnold looked at her concerned.

"Oh, Arnold. You know how to make me laugh." She said sweetly, still chuckling. Arnold's mouth was agape. Maybe Helga was overdoing it, just a little.

"Helga and Arnold! I just keeping bumping into you! What an ever so small world." Lila had walked up to their table, her friends already walking out the door. "Oh! I am ever so rude, I am truly sorry to interrupt your date." Lila smiled a sugar sweet smile and turned to Helga. "Oh, Helga. You must ever so much tell me the juicy details!"

Helga nearly rolled her eyes at the redhead, "Sure, sure." She waved her hand. With that Lila left, the door's bells jingling as she pushed open the door.

"Your cheesecake." The waiter quickly set down the plates and rushed off. Helga dug into hers without any hesitation.

"I am glad she is gone, I thought I would explode from all this 'being nice and cozy' around you." She stuck out her tongue, then opened her mouth to her last bite of cheesecake. After she leaned back in the booth and sighed and glanced at the green eyed blonde in front of her. He just gave her a look halfway between frustration and amusement. Arnold had also finished his cheesecake.

"She isn't that bad, you know Helga." Arnold defended while crossing his arms. "Maybe if you just get to know her, you'll like her." He watch the temper flare up in Helga's eyes. She stood up and leaned over, grabbing Arnold's sweater in her fist. Arnold felt a thrill.

"You think so, Football Head." Her tone was icy and sent chills up his spine. Green eyes had widened to the size of saucers, Helga let go and leaned back. Her arms were now crossed and her head was turned to the side. "You can't force someone to like someone else and I have my reasons."

Arnold sighed with relief. He could have sworn she was going to kill him. "Whatever you say, Helga."

The two kids moved on from the topic. They chatted and laughed about easy topics. At the back of Arnold's head, he felt relief. He felt like this situation was familiar. _This is crazy but she reminds me of Cecile. _Arnold smiled but shrugged it off and continued the conversation.

The two left the restaurant. "Um...Helga." Arnold nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"What, Hair Boy?" She snapped at the blonde beside her.

"I hate to have to ask you this but...it may be crucial our mission." Arnold slowed his pace a tad.

"Okay...First things first, Football Head. This is not _our _mission," Helga turned to face him and poked him in the chest with her finger. "This is _your _mission. Got it?"

"Sorry, Helga. What I was going to ask was...if you could go and hang out with Lila," Arnold observed Helga's eyes widen. "Just to see if she is noticing...and I am not wasting your time." He gave her the most innocent look he could give.

Helga practically rolled her eyes but on the inside, she just couldn't resist. "Fine." All of a sudden she clasped Arnold's hand and pulled him close to her. He squeaked at her roughness and his cheeks heated up. The two had just passed a hat boutique, Lila was by the window inspecting a blue floppy hat with purple feathers.

"W-what?" Arnold glanced up at Helga in confusion. Helga just turned her head back. Arnold did the same and realized that Lila was a few meters behind them. "Oh." He realized but he had the nagging of feeling of disappointment. He didn't know why but he had an inkling of hope that Helga meant that gesture for him.

* * *

**A/N: Yup! Things are moving at a faster pace now. Arnold finally got those gears whirring. Ha ha. Whoo! Note: If you haven't noticed, updates are daily...It's not that I don't have a life because I do! Or at least I like to think I do. ;) Review? I am open to critz. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey all! I want to thank you for all those delicious reviews! Ha ha. Here is the short stack that I call Chapter 5. ;) Enjoy! **

* * *

Monday: After School.

Helga was over at Lila's house. A scowl graced her features. Lila was just getting snacks while Helga sat on her four post bed. _The stupid shenanigans that Football Head gets me into..._ With those thoughts her brow furrowed even more. How she hated to spend an afternoon with someone who had her beloved's affections. She grew angrier. Lila's door to her room opened and in walked Lila with a tray of snacks. Helga wiped off the scowl from her face and replaced it with a blank look. Lila sat down on the bed beside Helga.

"So, you and Arnold huh?" Lila smiled pleasantly.

Helga had grabbed a cracker and cheese, her eyes widened in surprise. She was still not used to hearing her name and her love's name in the same sentence. "Yeah." Helga simply answered.

"C'mon! You can tell me the ever so juicy details." Lila grasped Helga's hand. Helga was surprised at her reaction, this act of desperation was so unlike Lila. _Maybe she really is jealous and wants Arnold. _

"Oh! Um...it's been fun."

"Just ever so fun?" Lila smile dropped for a second but she smiled brightly again. "I know! Why don't we do makeovers? It'll be oh so much fun!"

Helga's eyes bulged for a second and she considered getting up. "No, no. That's okay. I should be going home now."

"Oh, Helga! Please!"

Helga rolled her eyes. "Fine, if you will stop doing that."

"Oh, joy!" Lila led Helga to her desk with a mirror and sat her down in the chair. Lila began taking Helga's hair out of her pigtails and then began to braid it. The sweet girl started to hum a song but then stopped. "Helga, I know you don't like opening up to people and I don't mean to pry but I do know how much this means to you." Lila delicately patted Helga's head. Helga grunted and scowled in the mirror.

"Yeah, yeah." Helga crossed her arms. "It's all rose petals, champagne and kisses." She scoffed.

Lila's smile disappeared. "I thought you would be happy about this? Did something happen?" Her concern was apparent, Helga could almost punch her for it. How could she not see the scheme Arnold was trying to pull over her eyes? How much it hurt to be reminded that each date would just be because Arnold wants to get Lila back but Helga has to do this for Arnold, his happiness is more important. Helga reminded herself of everything Arnold had done for her and forced a smile.

"Nothing is wrong! I am ecstatic!" Helga smiled wider and Lila clapped her hands happily. "Can I ask you something, honestly?"

"Of course, Helga." Lila replied as she pulled out a wide crimping iron.

"What do you think of Arnold and I? Like as a couple?"

"I think you both are ever so cute!" Lila said simply. Then Helga yelped painfully when Lila pulled at knot in her hair. "I am ever so sorry."

"Oh." Helga twiddled her thumbs. "You aren't phased by it? Don't think that it's weird?"

Lila was almost finished with her hair. "Of course not, Helga."

"Oh." Helga stared at her reflection in the mirror. A part of Helga was overjoyed and she laughed.

"What's ever so funny Helga?"

Her laugh stopped abruptly, "Oh...heh, heh. Sorry. I was just thinking about how funny Arnold looks with his hat." Helga lied but Lila giggled and took the bait.

"He does, ever so much. What about that ever so interesting kilt? Oh, I believe he is in the wrong country." Lila covered her mouth to hide her giggles while Helga's eyes slowly widened.

"Ooh, Lila's got some bite." Helga crossed her arms and smirked but under her breath, she muttered. "It's not a kilt, it's a shirt."

Lila, having caught that and smiled, "You seem to know ever so much about Arnold." Helga blushed and just shook her head, to avoid going into detail about _Arnold. _Lila continued to work her magic as the girls surprising chattered about things and even gossiped a little. Lila spun Helga around to face her and fluffed her new wavy hair then Lila pulled out a makeup bag. Helga stood up.

"No way, I am done. I should be going." Helga waved her hands frantically.

"Oh, please Helga! It's part of the fun." Before Helga could reply, Lila had already guided her back to the chair.

"Fine but you have to answer some questions." Helga twirled her

An hour passed, Lila hadn't needed to put a ton of paint on the girl's face. Just a little blush and eyeliner with some lipgloss. The redhead leaned back, inspecting her light work and smiled. "Look at you. Beautiful. Arnold won't just _like you-like you_, he will love you."

Lila stroked some of Helga's hair, she noticed the deep blush that had sprouted on Helga's face. The blonde had looked away from the mirror, looking down at the hardwood floor.

"Yeah, yeah." Helga tried to brush off the comment. She had to admit, she did look pretty. Helga laughed to herself. _Kind of ironic. His crush helping me with mine. Oh cruel irony. Why must this be?_ Realizing she had been silent for a while, Helga spoke. "Thanks Lila. Surprisingly, I had fun." She smiled.

Lila beamed, her arms flew opened as she crushed Helga in a tight hug. "Me too."

"Okay, okay. Enough mushy stuff for now." Helga quickly pulled away. Lila just smiled at her. "Can't muss up my new do." Lila just nodded in response, she had tears in her eyes like a mother proud of her daughter. Helga left with high spirits.

* * *

**A/N: Bonding time! Review? **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Whew! I would love to thank you all for the reviews! You guys are so sweet and kind. ;) Chapter 6, time really flies. Enjoy. **

* * *

Arnold bounded over towards Helga who stood at her locker, gathering her books. "So...How did it go?"

Helga slammed her locker shut and glared at Arnold. "Just peachy, Arnoldo."

Arnold rolled his eyes and linked his arm through hers. "C'mon Helga. It had to been fun. I mean, Lila is so amazing..." He sighed dramatically, "She plays the clarinet, dances ballet and tells these wonderful stories."

Helga almost gagged, she motion down her throat with her finger. "I'm sure." Arnold frowned and gave her that Arnold look. "Fine, fine. I had a little fun, okay? Happy, Arnoldo?" She crossed her arms and moved her gaze away from his to across the empty hallway. All of a sudden, she clasped Arnold's hand and tried not to melt at his warmth. "Oh _Arnold! _You are the sweetest boyfriend _ever!_" They had just turned a corner and Helga had immediately noticed Lila at her locker. Arnold who was starting to get used to Helga's swings, nodded and smiled.

"Oh, good morning Arnold and Helga." Lila smiled daintily. "What an ever so lovely morning, isn't it?"

Arnold nodded, "Yes it is, Lila." He smiled and nudged Helga who just smiled plainly in return.

Lila frowned but cleared her throat. She gestured toward Helga. "Helga, you look wonderful today."

"Thanks Lila. I guess I had some fun yesterday." Helga winked and smiled. Lila smiled back.

"Me too." Lila grabbed her books. "Helga, you looked ever so lovely with your hair down." Before Helga could stop Lila, she had pulled out Helga's pigtails and fluffed her hair. Arnold's jaw dropped in surprise, the cogs in his memory began to whir and something clicked. _Helga was...is beautiful. Always was._

"I have to go. I told Phoebe I would meet her before school." Helga dashed off in the other direction. She was off and could not hear Arnold sigh. Snapping back into reality, Arnold turned to Lila and caught a grin on her face but it disappeared.

"Lila, would you like me to carry your books?" Arnold smiled toward the redhead girl.

Lila shook her head. "No, Arnold." Arnold didn't let his disappointment get to him and tried to hide it with a smile. "I would like to talk." Lila shut her locker. Arnold's eyes widened but nodded.

"Sure." Arnold stuffed his hands in his pockets. "What is it, Lila?"

"It's about Helga." Lila was all serious now.

Arnold's gentle face contorted into a concerned one but as well as a hidden smile. "Huh?"

Lila continued in an out of character serious tone, "I believe that Helga is an ever so special person and if you hurt her..." Lila growled, Arnold had to take a step back. "Sorry. She loves you ever so much, Arnold." Arnold's eyes widened and he nearly fainted.

"Wh-what?" His voice cracked. Lila stared at him, confused. "She can't...Helga...love?" Arnold shook his head, "But she hates me..." _It can't be true, we were just caught up in the heat of the moment. _

Lila placed her hands on her hips, "Arnold, you are making no sense. You and Helga are dating." Then her expression became sympathetic. "Unless, you had an ever so horrible fight?"

"No, no. Nothing like that." Arnold's thoughts were buzzing around in his head. His guilty conscience motivated his thoughts. To be honest, Arnold felt horrible. He knew he was using Helga and she let him. He couldn't do this. Arnold sighed and hung his head in defeat. "Lila...I need some advice."

"Of course, Arnold."

"Hypothetically, let's say that I...I was dating another girl to make another jealous." Arnold nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

Lila gave him a stern look, "Well, Arnold. I believe that is ever so wrong and that girl you are trying to impress will be ever so disappointed." She was giving him the most disapproving, disgusted look she could muster. Arnold cringed at those words, his gut telling him the same thing. Realization hit him then, _Lila didn't have any interest in me. She never would. If she did have any interest, Lila would have said something earlier. I mean, Helga and I have been flaunting our 'relationship' for weeks. I remember when another guy took interest in Lila, I was angry but Lila hasn't changed at all. She probably was just looking out for Helga..._

"I have to go, Lila." Arnold quickly waved and left. His thoughts increased per minute. He didn't notice the foot in his path.

"Hey Football Head. Where's the fire?" Her hands were on her hips. Arnold looked at her with wide eyes, as if he knew everything now.

Arnold picked himself off the floor, "HELGA!" She looked taken aback when he shouted her name. _She can't...why...Yeah, yeah. If Helga did care she wouldn't treat me like she does._ _I mean she just tripped me._ _Lila was just confused by our recent schemes or whatever. This is all too confusing_. _I need to lie down. _

_'I will go with you.'_ Helga's voice echoed in his head but his thoughts were disrupted by Helga's actual voice.

"Yeah, Arnoldo. That's my name, don't wear it out." She chuckled.

Arnold shook his head, he was getting a small headache. "Sorry Helga."

Helga just shrugged and smiled, "So what's the next plan of action Football Head?"

Arnold smiled albeit with difficulty, he didn't want to share the disappointing news. "Um, how about the ice cream parlour after school?"

She noticed his sudden change in mood but carried on. "Alright, you are the boss." Helga saluted and left. She didn't see Arnold's head droop as he headed off to his first class of a very long day.

* * *

The boy with the blue hat had his hands stuffed in his pockets as he walked beside Helga. He was lost in his thoughts and so was she. He, trying to figure out what to do and she, trying to figure out what is wrong.

They sat down in a green booth and the waiter took their orders. Finally after moments of silence, Helga huffed. "Okay, Football Head. You have been acting weird all day. Spill."

Her summoning voice shook him out of his thoughts. "I am just having a bad day is all." Arnold tried to smile.

"How could you? The girl of your dreams, _Li-la_ was talking you this morning. I'd say we are almost there, Football Head." Helga slammed her hand in her fist in fake triumph but she noticed that Arnold had cringed when she said _her_ name. Helga finally put the pieces together. "You came clean, didn't you?"

Arnold simply nodded his head. "Well, that's what ice cream is for!" Helga sympathized, hating the fact that he was upset and hurt. They finally got their ice creams from the waiter. Arnold and Helga both got the Double Chocolate Deluxe with extra cherries and whipped cream. She smiled at him as she dug in. "Aren't you gonna eat your ice cream, Football Head?" Her mouth was full. Arnold sighed and decided no use crying over it, so he eagerly at a spoonful. His thoughts soon took over and he stared out the window.

Out of his eye, he could see Helga steal a cherry and he snapped his head in attention toward her, "Hey!"

"What?" Helga played innocent.

Arnold smirked, thankful for her distraction but angry that she had to steal his cherry. "You stole my cherry."

"Did I?" She had a pensive look of her face, "I can't seem to recall." Meanwhile she stole another cherry.

"_Helga_." He looked at her sternly but couldn't hold in his laughter. He felt comfortable and could just be himself, not worry about impressing anybody. _Isn't that what love is? The feeling that the world doesn't exist, just you and her. _Arnold tried to shake off these thoughts, _Mmm mmm mmm... You are a bold kid, man. Bold kid._ These thoughts whirring in his mind and before he knew it he was speaking, "Helga, this was nice. Thank you. Maybe we could do this again." He smiled, faltering a bit when he realized what he just said. Arnold watched her eyes widen slowly before scowling.

"In case you forgot, Arnoldo. Your girlfriend dumped you." She said sarcastically. "Our deal is done. Time to take a bow. Thank you, thank you very much."

Arnold took in a breath in order to calm himself, "That doesn't mean we still can't be friends." He watched her face contort in a skeptic frown, "I mean I learned so much about you during these past few weeks." Arnold chuckled before continuing, "You are hilarious, beautiful, intelligent, strong, easy to talk to..." He trailed off and cleared his throat. "And that was when you weren't acting, when you were just being yourself. I really liked that." Helga was gaping like a fish, Arnold just said the most beautiful poetry to ever ring in her ears. He smiled softly at her, finally finding the cure to silence the girl. "I was honoured that I got to wear your bow for a day."

With each word, Helga could feel herself melting and a monologue bubbling up and tickling her lips. "Oh _Arnold._" She slipped, her voice was light and airy like biting into an Areo chocolate bar. Her voice sent pleasant rings in Arnold's ears. Suddenly she slapped herself, "I-I mean...erm...I guess I had fun too." Her wide smile betraying her words. "Don't say I did you any favours, Football Head." Helga got up, bid her goodbyes and left. Arnold didn't notice her sliding down the wall next to the window beside him, pulling out a locket. He just smiled and chuckled, good feelings spreading throughout his chest.

* * *

**A/N: Yep-siree BOB! They are getting married in the next chapter. ;) Haha. Our little Arnold is torn between two women. Raise your hand if you ever had this kind of trouble at ten years old? *cricket noises* Thought so. **

**Review? **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Another chapter guys! In case that wasn't obvious enough. ;) Please Enjoy! **

* * *

The next day...(is going to be a doozy)

It was lunch time. The cafeteria was buzzing with excitement, always is. Helga had avoided Arnold for most of the morning, save for a few spitballs. To say that Arnold didn't notice Helga's strange behavior than the sky must be red. He definitely noticed alright and he was worried that he may have said something wrong.

Arnold was in the cafeteria line, getting his food. As he walked to his table with a plate of food, he collided with another person. "Sorry Hel-" He held out his hand to help her up and clearly expecting someone else. "Lila?"

"I am ever so sorry, Arnold." The kids took in their appearances, nothing horrible just some orange juice spilled on Lila's dress.

"It's okay, Lila." He grabbed some napkins, wiped out the spill and cleaned Lila up just nicely. "Here, I think I have change for two candy bars." He gave her the change.

She jumped joyously. "Oh thank you, Arnold. Thank you." She hugged him, at that exact moment, Helga had walked in and spotted the two. If they say a picture was worth a thousand words than Helga's expression was worth a million emotions. Arnold noticed and caught the hurt and pain flash in her eyes before she quickly turned on her heel and walked in the other direction. She looked indifferent but her eyes were a different story. That's what he loved about her, she was strong and weak. _Love?_ Then Lila's voice rang in his ear, _She loves you ever so much, Arnold. _Now Arnold knew what he did wrong, he had used someone who had feelings, precious feelings and during that whole process he had rubbed it in her face. How could he not have known? How could he have forgotten about those sacred words on FTi? He was stupid, stupid, stupid.

Arnold did something that shocked the entire cafeteria, "HELGA!" He broke from Lila's embrace and raced after her with light-speed. He just missed her, in a matter of a few seconds, Helga had gone home. She had faked an illness and was sent home immediately. "Man, she is fast." He breathed. Arnold would just have to track her down tomorrow, he ran his fingers through his hair and headed back to the cafeteria. The chatter and murmurs echoed throughout the room.

* * *

_Helga ol' girl. You should have been prepared for this. You should have known this was going to happen eventually. _She angrily wiped a tear from her eye as she walked on home. _Why did I let him get so close and slowly tear down my walls? What am I, a rookie? _Helga stomped her feet angrily against the pavement. She finally reached her house and later fell asleep on her bed, surrounded by poems. Helga sighed in defeat.

* * *

Arnold hurried onto the school bus, hoping to find a certain blonde. In his hand was two Wrestle Mania Grand Tour Tickets. It took him hours to find it, he searched and called into early morning. Arnold was tired, his pace turned sluggish when he didn't see whom he was looking for. Disappointed, he slumped in the seat next to Gerald.

"What's wrong, my man?"

Arnold glanced at Gerald, "Nothing, it's cool."

"Don't try to fool your own friend, buddy."

He shrugged his shoulders and took a breath, "Okay. Don't laugh but I think I might have hurt Helga's feelings." Arnold hoped he didn't reveal too much information. It was _their _secret.

Gerald tried, he really did but he couldn't help the bubble of hysterical laughter that came out of his mouth. It didn't make much difference when Gerald tried to stifle his laughter with his hand. "You think that _you_ hurt Helga's feelings." He started laughing again. "I think you have your brain screwed on backwards, man as well as your clothes." Gerald chuckled. Arnold blushed and righted himself. "You are a bold kid, Arnold. _Bold _kid."

* * *

Helga arrived to school late, she slept in and missed the bus but she really wasn't wanting to go to school anyway. Uncharacteristically quiet, she slipped into the classroom and walked to the back. Mr. Simmons kept teaching. Helga was too busy getting lost in her own world to notice that everyone else had started their creative writing papers.

"Psst, Helga! Helga." The voice sounded from Arnold's throat, the boy who sat two seats in front of her.

Helga rolled her eyes and sucked up some pride, "What do you want, Hair boy? I am in no mood."

"Oh but I have something for you." He rose his hand in which was two Wrestle Mania tickets. "I held up my end of the deal like you held up yours." Arnold watch in hopeful anticipation.

Helga shook her head, "I don't want it." She snuffed and turned away from him.

"What? Why? It's what you asked for isn't it?"

"Yeah, yeah but _you_ touched it Arnoldo. Can't have your cooties now can I?"

Deciding to ignore that, "Okay but I also have your favourite chocolates." He pulled out a tin filled to the brim with Hershey Kisses.

"How did-" She stopped. "You are so difficult, Hair boy."

Arnold answered her first question, "Because we have been hanging out a lot, lately. I picked up on a few things and I wanted to apologize for _everything_." He gave her a meaningful look, hoping she would catch on. "Maybe we can meet at Slausen's?"

"Whatever floats your boat, Arnoldo."

Arnold walked away with a satisfied grin on his face only to be stopped by his best friend. "Arnold, man. Can I ask you a question?"

"Um...sure Gerald."

"What is going on here exactly?" Gerald waited a moment, maybe Arnold could explain but when all he received was a blank look, he continued. "I mean, you are chasing after Helga now. I understood the original plan but what is this? You bought her chocolates man. Are you still trying to make Lila jealous because there is no hope there. That ship has sailed, my good man."

"No, no. It isn't like that. Lila and I are done...but like I said, I hurt Helga's feelings and wanted to make up for it. I used her, Gerald. Whether she is good or bad, she has feelings." Arnold's cheeks just tinted a light shade of pink and Gerald's brow rose.

"Okay...nothing is going on. Another question. Why did you choose Helga?"

"Huh? I don't get-" Arnold trailed off to ponder Gerald's question. "I guess because the last time...I admit I had fun. She was so devoted to her 'role.' I don't know."

"So any other girl wouldn't have been fun and done the same?"

"I guess not."

"Uh-huh..." Gerald looked skeptic, ready to prove his point. "Let me get this straight, you chose Helga because she is fun. That's all." Arnold nodded his head. "This plan was a bust from the start."

"What?" Arnold asked incredulously, his voice pitching at the end.

"C'mon man, who would be jealous of the school bully?" Gerald rolled his eyes.

Arnold shrugged his shoulders. "But I learned a lot about Helga. She is the most fun to be around and the most interesting. She is different, a good different." Arnold chuckle.

"Are you kidding, Arnold." Gerald rose a hand, "She is the most meanest person, you'll ever meet. The devil himself is afraid of her."

Arnold stood up a little higher, "No, Gerald. She is beautiful, witty and smart. She would knock any girl out in a landslide. She takes you for a spin and whirl. A ride that you never want to get off even with all the ups and downs and loop-de-loops. Helga is loyal and devoted to whatever she puts her mind to." Gerald leaned back with a smirk.

"You always were standing up for Helga. Up 'til now I thought you did with everyone but the Helga speeches were always special."

"I don't know what you are talking about."

C'mon Arnold. Everyone knows that you like her."

"I don't...I can't."

Gerald sighed, "When she doesn't shoot a spitball, you get so worried about her. Arnold, you are always thinking about her.

"But she hates me and I hate her..." Arnold tried to laugh it off but he remembered the words his Grandpa said to him years ago. _'We, Shortmans like a challenge.'_ His grandpa then winked at him.

"Sure you do."

* * *

**A/N: Welp...we are getting closer to our goal! Yay! Arnold is finally using his brain. ;) **

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is the last chappie. Please sit back and enjoy, munch on something that food-ishly good. ****;)**

**I also want to thank you all for the WONDERFUL reviews! You guys are amazing. **

* * *

The bells rang as she entered the ice cream shoppe. Arnold's foot tapping anxiously as she walked over to his booth. Helga felt brave and confident. A day of rest and avoiding Arnold did her some good.

"So what do you want?"

"I want to talk..." Arnold was nervous. "...about us."

Helga realized the seriousness of the conversation and decided she needed to get out of there. "I have to go, Arnoldo. Busy schedule."

Predicting her move, he grabbed her hand and spoke, "I understand Helga but I have something important to say." He ate a spoonful of his vanilla ice cream, then offered her some. She declined, opting to order a chocolate milkshake instead.

"What is it?" Her tone was cold but encouraging.

Arnold took in a deep breath, "I want to apologize about this whole stupid charade."

"Stupidity in a can." She muttered.

He sighed again and continued, "And that I wasn't lying when I said I had an amazing time with you. I learned a lot. I just wanted to say I am sorry."

"Good for you, Arnoldo." Helga rolled her eyes but noticed his pleading look. "Look, don't worry about it Arnold. I knew what I was getting into."

"Yeah...it still wasn't fair to you." Arnold played with his sleeve. "I was kinda hoping we could hang out again...just for fun. No acting or pretending."

Helga looked at him, disturbed. "So I am your backup plan? Gee, thanks Hair boy. That means a lot. See you around." She got up to leave.

Arnold furrowed his brow, "You know that isn't what I meant." He stood up, ready to stop her from running.

"Oh yeah? And what exactly did you mean Arnoldo?" She snarled. "Happy to be here whenever Lila is not. You remember _Lila_, your ever so precious girlfriend." She said sarcastically.

Arnold began to fume, "It's not like that Helga! I want to hang out with you more because...because..."

"Oh, what is it, Football Head? Your brain blew a fuse, didn't it?"

"You are so difficult."

"You wanted to hang with me because I am so difficult. Well that makes a lot of sense."

"No! I want to hang out with you..." Arnold lowered his voice timidly. "...because I like you...okay?"

Her ears perked up. Helga sat down, ready to listen. "What?"

Arnold let out a long sigh and sat down, he stirred the remnants of his ice cream, "I love hanging out with you, I want to do it more...I remember what you said on FT-Mmf!" Before he could pronouce the 'i,' two hands clamped over his mouth. Arnold looked into the eyes of panic-stricken girl. Her eyes were darting back and forth. "Really Helga? Nobody will hear us." His voice was muffled with a dry expression on his face, she could barely make him out.

"Fine." She uttered out and let go.

"As I was saying, I remember what you said to me." He blushed. "And because of this whole scheme, I learned more about you and how beautiful you really are." He smiled softly. "Our relationship has really grown...I always have considered you my friend and now I think I want a little more of you. Maybe my feelings hasn't matched up to the intensity of yours..." He noticed she blushed, "but maybe in time it will." Arnold stroked her hand.

"Is this a joke?" She pointed a finger at him with her free hand, he calmly shook his head. "Oh." Helga's finger dropped. Then a massive grin broke out on her face. "You are such a sap, Football Head." She punched him playfully and he laughed along with her.

Then realization hit Arnold smack dab in the face, "I just remembered! What was the other part of your fee...?" Helga's brow rose. "You don't remember? It was wrestlemania tickets and something you would tell me after this blows over." He watched as she started laughing.

"I just said that to make you squirm. You should have seen the look on your face." She continued to laugh but if you looked closely you could see a blush swell on her cheeks and Arnold noticed.

"No way!" He leaned back in the booth with a smirk. "It was me wasn't it?"

Helga jumped, "What the heck are you talking about Hair boy?"

Arnold's proud smirk was only growing, he was now realizing his power. "The other thing you would get out of this was hanging out with me. We got to spend _more _time together...you know...one on one." He started to chuckle.

Helga crossed her arms, then balled up a napkin and threw at him. "In your dreams, Football Head." They finished their ice creams.

Arnold cleared his throat before asking, "So...can we hang out tomorrow? Arcade?"

"As long as you are buying, Football Head then anything is good for me." She laughed and nudged him. He smiled, happy and realized that it was a date not just hanging out. He then grasped her hand as they walked home. She nearly froze but kept walking.

"Um...Helga...Can I try something?" Arnold stopped, pulling her along with him and swung back and forth on his heels. "You can always say no and we will pretend that I never asked.

Helga nodded her head, thinking about it. "Sure...whatever floats your boat." Next thing she knew, his lips were on hers in a gentle kiss. She couldn't help but think that it wasn't a question at all. He cupped her cheek with his hand and then pulled back slowly after she started to reciprocate.

Arnold's eyes hazed over, it may have been an amateur kiss but it was amazing. "...wow." He whispered. He heard her echo the same thing and chuckled, "Nothing like a Pataki kiss." It was silence on the way home, the beauty of the sunset in the distance. When they reached her stoop, "Thank you Helga...for everything." He gave her a little wave before kissing her on the cheek and whispering, "I like you and I can't wait to see you tomorrow."

Helga stood frozen on her stoop during the process of Arnold's actions. When she came too, Helga went to her room with thoughts circling in her brain. _Wow...he likes me, really likes me. We are going to hang out tomorrow...or I think it was a date. I don't know. _She twirled around in her room..._and that kiss! Oh Arnnooold. That blew me away. _She tripped over her own foot. _Oh man, I am such a basket case. _Helga couldn't wipe off the grin on her face. Grabbing a pen, she wrote down millions of poems. Helga made a mental note to call Phoebe later.

* * *

Arnold was already at his stoop and he turned to watch the sunset with his hands in his pockets. _Wow...she is a really good kisser. _He couldn't help but think. _And such an amazing person. She was right under my nose, how could I not see it. It was always there. She was always there. _Arnold heard his grandpa call from the inside. Before going inside, he whispered with a smile. "I finally know who you are...Cecile." With that he went inside. The sun finally went down, stars blanketed the night as the two kids with massive smiles, slept. Both were eager for the next day of their date.

* * *

Now we jump ahead to the future, where the blonde couple were sharing a spoon of vanilla and chocolate ice cream. Both were giggling and smiling. Helga would playfully punch the good old Football Head once in awhile, each time he complimented her. They were happier than happy. Everything worked out but not perfectly because life isn't perfect. It's messy and that's what Arnold learned.

The End

* * *

**A/N: BAM! Done. Now be gone! Wait, not before reviewing! Ha ha. Hope you enjoyed, I sure did. :) Thanks for sticking around. **

**Review? **


End file.
